<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Go Home by silkystark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356437">Let's Go Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark'>silkystark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silky's Tumblr Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Husbands, M/M, Peter is a cool dad, Temper Tantrums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine this, peter and tony are gonna adopt a second kid but their first kid (which you can name) gets jealous so they have to prove to their daughter that they still love her. they also have to prove that they wont pick favorites!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silky's Tumblr Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Go Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two men step inside their daughter's room, smiling at the little girl who hasn't yet noticed them. She's playing with her barbies, murmuring quietly as she places them in the little pink convertible car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They don't wanna scare her, so they quietly knock on the door. "Hey, sweetie." She turns around and drops the toys as soon as her eyes land on her two fathers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy, you're home!" She squeals and jumps into Peter's arms. "I missed you so much!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter chuckles and pulls her up onto his hip. "I was only gone for a few hours, baby. And plus, you had Papa home with you the whole time." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan's eyes flash over to Tony, and she leans in closer to Peter's ear to whisper, "But Papa's not as fun as you." But seeing as she's four years old, she can't whisper correctly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I heard that!" Tony says with a pout. "I even offered you ice cream." Morgan giggles and reaches out for Tony to grab her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gives her Papa a kiss on the cheek and snuggles into his neck. "Kidding, Papa! But Daddy doesn't make me finish veggies before dessert." The older man shoots a glare to his husband and shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And that's very naughty of him to allow you to skip the most important part of your meal. You need veggies to grow, babygirl. I'm just lookin' out for ya." Tony meets Peter's nervous gaze and he nods. "So Morgan, Daddy and I wanted to talk to you about something very important."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all sit on Morgan's bed, the two men on either side of their daughter, each holding her hands. "What is it?" Morgan questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well we wanted to ask how you felt about having an addition to the family." They watch as Morgan's eyebrows furrow in confusion, and a few moments later her eyes light up, excitement clear on her face. The two husbands look at each other, so, so happy by her reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're getting a puppy?!" She squeals. Uh oh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sighs. "Morgan, Morgan honey." The girl pauses and looks up at the man. "We're not getting a puppy. We meant adding another person. Like a brother or a sister."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl shakes her head, eyes watering. "Y-You don't like me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No, sweetheart. We love you more than anything." Tony says as he caresses her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls her hand out of both of their grasps. "Why do you want someone else then?" She whines. The two men can see where she's coming from, but it's definitely not what she thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, pumpkin. We don't want</span>
  <em>
    <span> someone else</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We want to make our family bigger. We just have so much love to give and we wanna share that with. And we wanna give you someone to play with and share secrets with and grow up with."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I don't want that!" Morgan gets up and stomps out of the room with her arms crossed and a large pout on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter scoots over next to Tony and grabs his hand. "What do we do, baby?" They sit in silence for a few moments, thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute, Tony sighs and stands up, pulling Peter with him. "She'll get over it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weeks pass and Morgan seems okay, until someone mentions the kid they're adopting. Then she gets into these terrible moods. She'll either ignore her dads for hours until she has to eat, or she'll go into these crazy tantrums, throwing her toys and yelling at them. They try so hard to show her how much they love and care about her, but it's getting really hard to get it into her mind. They decide to take the girl on one last big, fun trip before they add a new member to their family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tony gets home from work, he and Peter have a long talk before going to see their daughter. "Hey sweetie!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi Papa. How was work?" She asks as he picks her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you're so sweet. Work was okay. I'd rather be here with you two though, but we gotta work to pay for all your food and your toys." The little girl smiles and wraps her arms around Tony's neck, thanking him. "So Daddy and I are gonna need you to pack up five of your favorite toys and pick your favorite outfits you wanna wear over the next week."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For what, Papa?" Morgan asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter steps in and excitedly says, "We're going to Disneyland!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time flies by so quickly, and sooner than they know it, the little family is walking to the group home their child is waiting in. Morgan doesn't wanna go in. She's met her brother three times before at their weekly visitations leading up to it, and each time she's thrown a huge hissy fit in the car right before they went in. And during the visits, she would ignore the boy, not even sparing a tiny, "Hello." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan stands between her two daddies, holding loosely onto their hands as they make their way up the sidewalk to the home. When they reach the steps, she stops abruptly, but the men only tighten their grips (not too tight, of course) and guide her up to the door. "I don't want to." She whines, feet dragging across the porch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morgan, you're getting a little brother whether you like it or not. Wipe that frown off your face right now." Tony says sternly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They can't let her act like this. It's going to make the kid feel unwanted when that's the opposite of what it should be. "Do you understand me?" Tony asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Papa." Morgan sighs. Before they even knock on the door, it swings open, revealing Marissa, one of the caregivers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello Stark family! Come in, come in." She greets with a huge smile. As they walk in, she lowers down to Morgan's height. "Hi Morgan! I love your dress! You look like a pretty princess." She compliments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter rubs his daughter's arm and smiles. "What do you say, sweetheart?" He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." The girl mumbles shyly, hiding her face in Peter's shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marissa stands back up and motions for the family to follow her. "Ollie is over here in the sitting room." They turn the corner and see their little boy, sitting alone on the couch with his Paw Patrol backpack strapped over his shoulders. It looks almost as big as him; how adorable! Marissa walks up to him. "Hey Ollie, look who's here to take you home!" The boy turns his head and his eyes light up like a candle on a birthday cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi!" The small boy squeaks, and Peter's eyes begin to water at how precious their baby is. Marissa helps the tiny boy to his feet, and right away, he runs over to his new family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy," He points to Peter, and then his eyes skirt to Tony. "Daddy too?" Tony nods with a large grin on his face. And then his eyes land on Morgan, who stares at him with a blank look on her face. His tiny hand reaches out and grabs her slightly larger one. "Sissy." He murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan looks up at her dads who give her an encouraging smile. She looks back down to little Oliver and nods hesitantly. The boy grins and lunges forward, wrapping his arms around his new sister. And it's like something inside Morgan shifts, because she suddenly reaches up and hugs him back harder and giggles with joy. "I have a brother!" She squeals. Tony and Peter join the hug and the four of them smile so wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pull away after a few seconds, and the two men link their hands with Morgan and Ollie's, the two kids standing between them. Tony looks over at them and happily says, "Let's go home."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>